Shichika Yasuri (α)
Shichika Yasuri is the protagonist of Katanagatari. He made his debut in The Time Crisis. Canon Shichika is the primary protagonist of the light novel and anime series, Katanagatari. The son of an exiled war hero who specialized in the innovative sword style of Kyoutouryuu, a sword style that fought without a sword, Shichika initially lived with his father and sister, Nanami Yasuri, on a remote island, where he eventually grew to become the successor of the style after slaying his own father. One day, at 24 years old, his home is tracked down by a young woman named Togame, who seeks the powerful Deviant Blades, and requests Shichika's help, kickstarting a chain of events that would change his life forever. Pre-Convergence After the events of Katanagatari, in which his quest to find the Deviant Blades is completed and he becomes a traveler on a new journey to map out the world alongside Princess Hitei, Shichika is suddenly thrust into the strange Murder Game against his own will without any warning, same as most others in the Murder Game, including a mirror version of himself and Togame from another world. Plot Involvement The Time Crisis A prominent character in the event, Shichika, alongside a handful of fellow participants whom he allied with, such as Dorian Pavus, Seisa Mikagura, Giorno Giovanna, James Howlett, and Danielle Cage, acted as a moving force behind the narrative. On top of being a competent fighter which aided in the many battles, his unusual personality was a source of comic relief as well. Initially, he briefly interacted with Yoichi Saotome, as well as the mirror versions of himself and Togame, not quite completely comprehending that they are from different worlds, and instead interpreting them roughly as mirrors of what could have happened to him in the past. He ends up paying them little mind, as the two of them quickly disappear, prompting Shichika to believe they were little more than mirages, or echoes throughout time. He also kills Birdie after the man and Noembelu are revealed to be Traitors, the former having refused to go down without a fight, to which the swordsman promptly delivered. Epilogue(s) The Time Crisis After bidding farewell to the allies he had made in the event, he returns to his home world, specifically back to his home island, where he briefly muses on how the island had become deserted ever since he left and the rest of his family had died. He visits a makeshift grave he had made for Nanami after being forced to kill her (despite her body not actually being present there), and muses on how he misses her, her life being symbolic of his old, simpler life, but with her death marks a new chapter in his life that he is still getting used to, speaking of the many fascinating people he had met in the Murder Game. Still, he decides to persevere, knowing that time will not wait for anyone, and that was why Togame met the fate that she did. He keeps the allies he made in the Murder Game, as well as Togame and Nanami in his memories and his heart, knowing that while he cannot stay in the past with them, they will always be a part of him. His full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Nanami Yasuri - A supporting character from Katanagatari who debuted in Fusion. Nanami is Shichika's older sister, and initially unbeknownst to him, a wielder of one of the Deviant Blades. In canon, he is forced to kill her when her bloodlust takes over, though she secretly lives on, resurrected by the power of Fuse, leading her to appear in a Murder Game. They never interact with each other in the Convergence Series, and Shichika goes on believing that he was the sole party responsible for her death. * Togame - A major character from Katanagatari who appeared in The Time Crisis. In canon, Togame requested Shichika to help her seek the Deviant Blades to deliver unto the Shogun and restore honor to her family name, motivating him by convincing him to fall in love with her. By the end of the series, she is no longer with him, an event that deeply affects Shichika. A version of her from an alternate dimension briefly appears in the Murder Game, but quickly dies off, leading Shichika to believe she was a mirage. * Houou Maniwa - A recurring antagonist in Katanagatari who appeared in The Time Crisis. In canon, Maniwa is the leader of the Maniwa Corps, an opposing party to Shichika and Togame, and eventually comes into possession of one of the Deviant Blades himself, before being slain by Shichika in the end. He briefly appears in the Murder Game, agreeing to make a temporary pact, but his quick disappearance leads Shichika to believe he was also a mirage. * Dorian Pavus - A character from Dragon Age who appears in The Time Crisis. The two of them acted as allies in the event, with Dorian's more serious and blunt personality bouncing well off Shichika's comparatively more air-headed and simplistic demeanor. * Seisa Mikagura - A major character from Mikagura School Suite who appeared in The Time Crisis. Much like with Dorian, she allies with Shichika in the event, forming a sort of pseudo-clique with him and some others, and also like Dorian, her more blunt and serious personality contrasted surprisingly well off Shichika's own personality. * Giorno Giovanna - A protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure who debuted in The Time Crisis. Giorno's relationship with Shichika can be summed up essentially the same way as with Seisa and Dorian, as Giorno also possessed a serious mien that played off with Shichika's own personality well enough. Trivia * An illusion of him as a small child makes a cameo appearance in Fusion when Nanami is confronted with an illusion of her life back home. Nanami promptly murders her vision of the young Shichika and usurps the title of the Head of the Kyourouryuu School from him. * He has a knack for mispronouncing peoples' names and sometimes even being unable to figure out their gender, unless he memorizes their scent first. He confused Wes and Rui for each other, respectively calling them "Ruth" and "West," and initially referred to Dorian as "Derek." He also mistakenly believed Giorno's name to be "Georgia" and Seisa's name "Sayaka." Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Time Crisis